Soul Tail
by imran102
Summary: After a fight with Vaste Lorde, Ichigo is sent to the Fairy Tail world. ICHIXHAREM Please read and review! Post Fullbring arc. Starts in Lullaby arc
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. This is my second ever fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own bleach nor Fairy tail. If I did, I would have implemented this story in Bleach already.**

**Soul Fairy**

**Pairing: IchigoXHarem**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It was peaceful. The sky was clear, with no sign or rain. Kurosaki Ichigo was relaxing in his room, trying to rest after a long day.

"***beep* *beep* *beep*"** the substitute badge beeped. Ichigo sighed.

'_Of course, it was way too good to be true. My life is NEVER normal.'_ Ichigo thought.

But Ichigo didn't really mind it. Those 17 months were peaceful, but he hated it.

Ichigo went to the hollow. When he arrived, what he saw shocked him. A Vaste Lorde. He still remembered the lecture Toshiro gave him ages ago. If he remembered properly, one of them could completely destroy a city. They were also at least high captain class. Well, Ichigo himself was high captain class, due to the fullbring increasing his base power, but after years of fighting, he knew to always expect the unexpected.

"What is a Vaste Lorde doing here?" Ichigo asked the Hollow.

"There is no reason why I should tell you, Shinigami" The hollow said.

"Fine, suit yourself. But I'm going to have to kill you anyways, or my name is not Kurosaki Ichigo!" Ichigo said. He stared at the hollow. The hollow was humanoid, but is 1.5X the size of an average adult. It also had only one eye, that is covering his entire face and has no mouth.

"So you're Kurosaki Ichigo? Huh, I expected you to be bigger." the hollow said. "Well then, bring it on!" The hollow said while sonido'ing to Ichigo. But Ichigo was faster and was able to dodge its attacks. The hollow then pointed its finger at Ichigo. A red ball began charging at the finger.

Ichigo also started charging blue reiatsu. Zangetsu glowed blue. "Getsuga…."

They both fired at the same time. "Cero/TENSHO". Ichigo fired a blue blast of destruction, that could cut through the heavens. Whereas the hollow fired a blast of destruction that could reduce everything to zero.

The attacks collided. The blue and red collided and created a maelstrom of energy.

"Well, well, congratulations for keeping up with me so far. Very few techniques can withstand the power of my cero. But now I have to finish this. If you are gone it will dramatically reduce Soul Society's power. I will show you, my true form" When it said that, it began to glow golden.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" **The hollow said.

'_The fuck? Is he going super saiyan or something?_' Ichigo thought. The hollow grew wings and a tail. It also grew horns. There were also many spikes on his body.

In response, Ichigo pointed Zangetsu to the sky. He began charging his reiatsu. He glowed blue. Then, he shouted to the heavens, **"BAN KAI"** As he said that, he was surrounded by a tornado of blue light. Some time later, the blue light turned into black light with a red outline. Then Ichigo emerged with his bankai outfit. "Tensa Zangetsu"

"So that is your bankai? Well then, let's finish this then!" the hollow said. It began charging a black orb in his finger. Ichigo's blade was getting charged with black energy. "Getsuga/Cero…"

"**TENSHO/OSCURAS"** They both roared. The attacks collided with such a force that shockwaves can be felt for miles. Everyone in Karakura Town could hear the sound.

When the two attacks collided, it created a black orb in between. Ichigo was getting pushed back. The orb was getting closer to him, and he knew what would happen if it hit him. With one last push he sent the orb to the hollow.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO"** It said when the orb hit him. The hollow was disintegrated. Ichigo was relieved. He was tired as hell. He gone to the site of the explosion to check if the hollow as still alive. Bad mistake. He suddenly felt something pulling him. Then he saw it, a rip in space.

Before he was pulled into it completely, he saw his friends, and Rukia and Inoue crying while shouting his name.

**Later, in Earthland.**

When Ichigo woke up, he was in a hospital room." So you're finally awake" a voice said. The voice came from a scarlet haired woman wearing a battle dress.

**End of Chapter 1**

**So what do you think so far.**

**Who should be in Ichi's harem? I already chose Erza and Lisanna. Also Rukia and Orihime.**

**Also, this is set in Lullaby arc**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Earthland

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or fairy tail.**

**Chapter 2- Welcome to Earthland**

Ichigo looked at the woman. She was a young woman with long scarlet hair and brown eyes.

"Erm, who are you and where am I? "Ichigo asked the young woman.

"You are at Magnolia Hospital. I found you injured nearby here. My name is Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail." Erza said.

"Magnolia? Fairy Tail?" Ichigo said confused. Then he remembered his battle with the hollow. He remembered getting pulled into a rip in space. Then would that mean….he's not in the Living world? He felt the reiryoku around him. It amount is higher than Karakura Town, which is impossible if this is the Living World because Karakura Town is the spiritual nexus.

At the same time it is not as high as Soul Society, so that isn't the answer.

This Erza person does not have any hollow reiatsu(and she did'nt even look anything like a hollow. Not even a Vaste Lord arrancar could be_ that_ humanlike), so it isn't Hueco Mundo either.

Ichigo sighed, his life is getting more abnormal by the second.

Meanwhile Ichigo was speculating, Erza was also thinking.

She was on her way back to the guild when he saw him. He had had a muscular body. When she found him, he was injured. She couldn't just leave him like that, so she brought him with him. He was holding a black sword and wearing some strange armor. When she reached Magnolia, she found that his armor has changed into a kimono with a collar and was wearing gloves. His sword has changed into a giant cleaver. Half of his injuries were also healed.

Is he a requip magic user like she is? And she had never heard of magic that can heal your injuries that fast while you are unconscious. She remembered when the doctor checked up on him. She saw his body and she wondered what it would be like to touch him…..NO what is she thinking? She was Erza Scarlet dammit! Erza sighed. Even she had hormones.

"Erza? I can call you Erza right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes you can. What is it?" Erza said.

"Can you tell me what it is like here?" Ichigo asked. He couldn't tell her that she was from another world. She would think he is crazy.

"Well Magnolia has about 60,000 occupants, and is a prosperous merchant city since the ancient era. It is protected by one of the strongest wizard's guild in Fiore,and one of the most famous on Earthland, Fairy Tail. I am a member of said guild, and one of the strongest members". Erza said.

Ichigo listened to all of that information. Wizard's guild? That meant this is a world of magic. Normally he would not believe in it, but after all that shit he gone through, it is actually quite believable.

When she said that her guild is powerful and she is one of the most powerful, she did not have a look of arrogance on her. This probably meant it was true. Ichigo measured her power level. It was **(NOT 9000)** at that of a vice-captain.

If so, that meant there aren't many people that are as strong as he is.

"Thank you Erza. I don't know how to repay you." Ichigo asked.

"You don't have to. It is a part of my code of honor." Erza said.

"No, I insist" Ichigo said. For some reason Erza's instincts told she should do what he said.

"Well, how about you join my guild." Erza said.

Ichigo thought about this for a while. Until he finds a way back, he would need shelter, money and food. He also needed friends.

"Okay, I agree. Let's go then.' Ichigo said

Erza smiled. "Oh yeah your cleaver is over there." She said while pointing at Zangetsu. Ichigo nodded and took it. Erza saw his hands. She wondered what it would be like to be touched by-AAAAARGH ACCURSED HORMONES!

**End of Chapter 2**

**It was funny to think that Erza thinking stuff like that. Okay guys, please tell me anyone else you want to enter Ichi's Harem.**

**So far they are: Erza, Mira, Cana, Ultear(Possibly), Lisanna, Orihime and Rukia**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Saving a Hero I

**Disclaimer : I do not own bleach**

**I also decided to remove Cana from the Harem.**

**One of the reviewers wanted me to remove Lisanna, but I don't want to. Besides, Natsu already have Lucy**

"Normal Talking"

"**Hollow Ichigo"**

"Zanpakuto"

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter 3: Saving the Hero I**

**Meanwhile in the Bleachverse, Karakura Town.**

"ICHIGO YOU BAKA! WHY…WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR REINFORCEMENTS!" Rukia said while sobbing. Why did Ichigo have to disappear like that?

"Kurosaki-kun….. Ku-Kurosaki-kun…*sniff*" Orihime said.

'_You stupid idiot'_ Ishida thought. While he seemed like he didn't care, he did (As a friend of course, you perverts)

Chad was even more silent than usual. He held back all his tears.

"URAHARA! There is a way to bring him back right?" Ishida said.

"Well….." Urahara said, unsure. Usually he knows everything, but in this situation he doesn't really know what to do. Well there is _that,_ but it is way too risky, even for him. Don't get him wrong, he does care about Ichigo, he is his dear student after all. But… Urahara thought. Ichigo…Ichigo is not just his student, he is his friend! Isshin even called him Ichigo's godfather! Urahara thought of all the things Ichigo had done for him. He did all of them without regret. Even though he had to abandon his normal life, he did them. He is a true hero. Not like most 'heroes' that just care about money and fame.

"Guys…" Urahara said while taking off his hat. The others saw a face that they have never seen before from Urahara. A look of pure determination. "Go to Urahara Shop next month. We're going to save the hero."

**Meanwhile in Earthland**

Ichigo sweat dropped. How on Earth (land) could Erza carry such a big horn? He guessed it is due to some type of magic. Then he wondered about Fairy Tail. He wondered how they would be like. He wondered if there were any type of people that were like his friends.

Erza was wondering how strong Ichigo was. She could feel magic power seeping out of him. That alone was about a tenth of her own total magic power. Furthermore, it seems it is unintentional. But that didn't make sense. If that were so, then he would be out of magic power already. Unless….he is way more powerful than she is?

Erza's eyes widened. He would be very useful in fighting Eisenwald. But she didn't want to force him. "Ichigo?"

"Yes Erza?" Ichigo said.

"Well I am wondering if you are strong." Erza asked. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to test his personality.

"Well it is a matter of opinion. To some people, I would be weak and others, strong. In my opinion, I am both strong and weak. Sometimes I can be very strong..." Ichigo said remembering his battle with Aizen. "...and sometimes weak." he said, remembering his battle with Ulquiorra. "It depends on my resolve." he finished.

Erza was surprised. She expected him to say something along the lines of 'Hahaha of course I'm strong I could probably beat you hahaha'. Erza smiled. He is definitely Fairy Tail material. Also Boyfriend materi-AAARGH CURSE YOU HORMONES.

"So what type of creature/people have you fought Ichigo?" Erza asked.

Ichigo thought about this. "Well do you mean my major battles?" Ichigo asked.

Erza nodded. "Well I have fought a snobby nobleman that wanted to kill his own sister, a crazy battle-loving demon, another crazy battle-loving demon, a nihilist who could destroy a quarter of magnolia in one strike, and a chessmaster and wannabe god who could destroy mountains in one swing of his sword. Oh, and the first of my kind. All in less than a year."Ichigo said, remembering Byakuya, Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Aizen and Ginjo.

Erza was shocked. He had one hell of a life. It is a wonder why he didn't join a guild. "Well can I ask for your help? It is about a dark guild called Eisenwald. I can't tell you about the exact details, but it is very hard mission. I'm bringing a few others with me tomorrow. You can decline if you don't want to" Erza said.

" Of course I will. I owe you a lot Erza." Ichigo said. Erza blushed, which is a rare thing for her to do.

"Well then. Here we are, Fairy Tail." Erza said while stopping in front of a huge building.

**LATER IN FAIRY TAIL BUILDING.**

Mirajane was happy. It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Everyone was fighting each other (Particularly Natsu and Gray) Loki was flirting with Lucy, and Cana was drinking a barrel of alcohol. But then Loki shouted about Erza coming back.

Everyone became silent. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. She sighed, Erza's such a mood killer. When she came, she was carrying a large decorated horn. She always wondered how she was able to do that.

Erza then scolded some members about their bad behavior. She then told Natsu and Gray to help her with a mission. Mira's eyes widened. Together they could be the strongest team in Fairy Tail. She saw an orange haired man at the door.

"Hey Erza, who's that?" Mira asked.

"Oh, I found him injured. I brought him to the hospital. After he woke up, he said that he wants to join Fairy Tail." Erza answered.

Mira nodded and smiled. It was good to have a new member. "Erza can you call him up?" She asked. Erza nodded.

"Ichigo! Can you come here please?" Erza said. So Ichigo is his name. Ichigo nodded and flash stepped to their location. Everyone who was watching the scene (Which is pretty much everyone) was shocked. Was that teleportation? Because even speed magic would leave afterimages. But why didn't a magic circle appear?

Erza was wondering, if he was a requip user, did that kimono of his boost his speed? Natsu(unsurprisingly) was wondering if this guy could fight him.

"What is it Erza?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh….uh well you can register here. Well if you excuse me I need to leave. Oh yeah, and go to the train station tomorrow. The same goes for both of you, Natsu, Gray." Erza said. She then left.

Just after she left, the guild members started fighting each other. Ichigo sweat dropped. Was Erza really that scary?

"So new guy, what's your name?" An almost naked man with blue hair said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. What are your names?" He asked.

"Gray Fullbuster." The naked man said. "Natsu Dragneel" a man with PINK hair said. "Mirajane" a girl with silver hair said. "Lucy" a girl with blond hair said. Ichigo wondered if everyone in this world had weird colored hair.

"Well nice to meet all of you, so where do I sign?" Ichigo asked.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Please tell me if you want anyone else to enter the Harem!**

**Hmmmm maybe I should add Senna in. Like having her being reborn in Earthland with memories as the memory rosary.**

**Oh yeah, I will try to not make Ichigo Godlike.**

**Next chapter Ichi and Mira will bond.**

**And to those who read my other fanfic, Teaching a Hero Magic (Bleach X HP) I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4 The love rosary

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor Fairy Tail.**

**Okay, I decided to put Senna into the Harem! She is my fave movie character after all.**

**Soul Tail 4: The Memory Rosary **

Mirajane stamped the Fairy Tail logo on Ichigo's left hand.

"Okay, done!" Mirajane said.

"That's it?" Ichigo asked. That was easy.

"Yup! Just fill in some papers and get the tattoo, and you're done!" Mirajane said.

"_Hey, Party on July 17"_ They heard someone shout.

Ichigo's face darkened. "July 17 huh…"

"What's wrong?" Mirajane asked Ichigo.

"July 17…is the date my mother died…" Ichigo said.

"Oh… you lost someone important too…" Mirajane said.

"Too…?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I lost my sister a few years ago" Mirajane said while crying.

"Oh… sorry for bringing that up" Ichigo said.

"Nah, its fine, don't worry about it." Mirajane said.

It was then when Mirajane carefully looked at Ichigo. He had orange hair, which is normal compared to the other hair colors in the guild(*cough*Natsu*cough*). He is very muscular for his weight. She first thought he was a street gangster. What? You can't blame her. With his orange hair and that scowl of his(which Mirajane thinks is cool, by the way) You might think he is one. But you know what they say, you can't judge a book by it's cover.

When you talk to Ichigo, you will see he is just like any other person. And that aura that surrounds him. It feels like a warm, protective blanket. When you feel it, You suddenly feel safe.

Mira smiled. It is a good thing someone like Ichigo is joining Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Senna's dreamscape**

" _Huh? Where am I?" Senna asked. She was in a canyon. In front of her she saw an oranged haired man with a cleaver on his back. He looked familiar, but she couldn't remember whare she saw him. It was this dream again. She had these dreams for the past week._

"_Who are you? Why are you plaguing my dreams?" She asked the man._

"_Senna…remember me…" The man said._

"_How can I remember you without even telling me your name!" She said._

"_My name…is Ichigo" he said._

_Ichigo. When Senna heard that word, she suddenly remembered everything about her past life._

"_Ichigo…Ichigo…ICHIGO!"_

* * *

**Senna's bedroom**

"WAAARGH" Senna said while falling of her bed.

Her mother bolted into her room."Senna! Are you alright! We heard you scream.

"It's all right mom…just a …nightmare" Senna said while forcing a smile.

"Fine…" She said without believing her. She then left. When she did, Senna started crying. Ichigo Kurosaki. Her first and probably last love. Sure, Lots of guys have asked her out, but they were never as good as Ichigo. It sounded silly, falling in love with someone you just met. But she did. She remembered when he tried to save her from the Dark Ones. He was cool, and tried to save her even though th odds are against him.

Senna sighed. Is this Fate's way of messing with her? By making her remember about her first love, that she probably would never meet again.

"Senna! Can you come down here!" Her Father said.

"In a minute!" Senna said. She wiped off her tears and came downstairs. Her family runs an inn at Magnolia.

"What is it dad?" She asked.

"Senna… you're adopted." Her father said. Senna's eyes widened. Great, how can her life get any worse?

"Senna…" her father said while holdin a long box.

"17 years ago, we were very sad. The doctor told us we can't produce a child. But then, a man in a black cloak approached us. He gave us…you. He also gave us this box, and told us to not open or give it to you until you are 17." He said.

Senna then took the box and opened it. When she did, her first genuine smile of the day appeared. Her parents looked at what was inside, It was a katana with a red hilt and a red ribbon.

"Mirokumaru! My ribbon!" She exclaimed. Her parents were confused.

"Have you ever seen them before?" Her mother nodded.

"I used it during my past life." Senna said.

Senna's parents were shocked. Past life? They looked at each other. They then decided to not talk about it.

"What are you going to do now.?" Her mother asked.

"I'm going to continue working here. But… I think I'm joining Fairy Tail." Senna said. Because maybe…just maybe… she could find a way to get to Ichigo's world.

Her father nodded. "Well you can do that tomorrow. Come on, let's get back to work." He said.

Senna then gone to the inn her family runs. She worked there as a cashier.

"Hello, can I get a room please." A man said.

Senna widened her eyes. "_That voice…could it be…."_ She looked up. That orange hair, the brown eyes, the oversized butcher knife….

"Ichigo?"

**End of Chapter 4**

**Sorry Mirajane's part was short, I could not find ant ideas.**

**Yahoo! Senna has entered the Harem!**

**Next chapter I'm going to either continue lullaby arc**

**And please review and give suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5 Saving a Hero II

**Disclaimer: …Really? I DO NOT OWN BLEACH NOR FAIRY TAIL**

**Soul Tail 5 **

**Saving A Hero II: Bonds**

**In this chapter we will see what the Soul Society thinks of Ichigo!**

**Please tell me who you want to become a member of the Strawberry Harem**

**Bleach Universe, Soul Society**

"Jeez, what does the Soutaicho want us to do now?" Rangiku said. The soutaicho has ordered a meeting. When she got there, she found that not only the captains and lieutenants, but also seated officers like Ikkaku, hell even _Hanataro Yamada_ of all people!

She wondered why their presence were needed. A few minutes later, the Soutaicho, Genryuusai Shikeguni Yamamoto came. But the people behind him shocked everyone. It was the 'Karakura Gang', and even Urahara and Yuroichi were there. Rukia was there too, since she was assigned there to help Ichigo. Then everyone's eyes widened. The de-facto leader of the group, Ichigo Kurosaki was not there.

Odd, usually he was always there wherever his friends were. Everyone then saw the look of dread on the guests' face. Could it be… that he has rebelled against Soul Society due to the 'First Substitute Shinigami ' incident?

The people who thought that (except Kurotsuchi and Omaeda) immeadiately felt disgusted with themselves. They knew Ichigo, and he wouldn't abandon his friends and family no matter what.

"All Taicho, fukutaicho and seated officers, I bring you bad news. Kurosaki Ichigo…" Yamamoto said. Omaeda and Kurotsuchi was hoping that he would say 'has rebelled against Soul Society'

" …Has disappeared" Yamamoto said. Kurotsuchi was sad because he couldn't research him but Omaeda is happy now that Ichigo is gone. There were many gasps. How in the world did Kurosaki Ichigo, the man that defied death 2 times in one day disappear?

Yamamoto was angry. Why didn't that brat wait for reinforcements! Why does he always do things by himself! And why doesn't he respect him and the other captains! Hang on a minute… Kurosaki…. Is acting like he was when he was young. He remembered rushing into a battle because he wanted to finish it quickly. He remembered disobeying orders and doing whatever the hell he wanted to do. Yamamoto sighed. Ichigo Kurosaki… even though he had to abandon everything that was normal, he did it just so he can protect. That has earned Kurosaki his respect. Sure, he doesn't follow rules and does what he wants but he is still young. Let him be free. And when Kurosaki finally matures, Kurosaki would become like… well… Kurosaki but with a dash of Lawfulness.

Sui-Feng was dumbfounded. How could Kurosaki Ichigo, the person who got killed twice in a day and managed to live on disappear like that. She has come to respect Kurosaki Ichigo. Why? She doesn't know herself. He does not practice anything the Omnukitsudo teaches. He attacks head on, instead of from the back. He protects his uninjured comrades, Unlike the teachings of her squad which is to abandon them for the sake of attacking the enemy. He does not follow any rules. Maybe that's the reason? Because he is the direct opposite of her? She doesn't know either.

Omaeda is delighted. He never liked the guy, always stealing his spotlight. He is Marechiyo Omeada, without that bastard he could have been the hero! Heck, he could have reached bankai and used it on Aizenand defeat him!

(A/N : I don't like Omaeda. I don't know what goes on inside his small brain, but I think this is what he thinks. He thinks himself as a superhero, but all he is is some arrogant bastard. In fact, the only reason I think he became a lieutenant is because of his family.)

Rose was terrified. Ichigo, who is one of his kind is missing? Blasphemy! A true vizard doesn't disappear like that! And if one does, one must do it gracefully! Rose originally thought Ichigo was some dude who wanted to use his powers to fight, and was like the 11th division members, who have no taste in art at all! But he wanted to use them to protect, which in itself is a magnificient art!

Kira was surprised. Ichigo Kurosaki is missing! In the few times he met Kurosaki he has learned to respect him. Why? Because despite after all he's been through, he still has hope, unlike him who has become unemotional after years of war. (Sorry this was short. I had no Ideas)

Retsu Unohana was worried. She has always thought Ichigo like he is her son. She remembered what happened when she was taking care of him after Aizen's betrayal. When he woke up, he accidentally called her mom. She was amused and flattered. She then heard from Rukia that he lost his mother when he was young, and rarely smiled because of that. Due to this, she made it her mission to make Ichigo smile once more. In fact, she feels jealous of Ichigo's late mother. She wished that Ichigo is really her son.

Hanataro Yamada is shocked. Ichigo is missing? How id that possible? Hanataro admires Ichigo. Ever since Ichigo saved Soul Society in exchange of his powers, Hanataro has made Ichigo his role model. When he first met him he was low captain classed, but in a few short months he became as strong as god itself. This is why Hanataro also wants to be like him. Sure, he doesn't learn as fast as Ichigo does (nobody does) But slowly but surely, he is getting stronger. He has been getting better in Hakuda and Zanjutsu. He finally learned how to shunpo and his Kido skills are now expert level. In fact, he now can fire most low level spells without incantation. He learned new skills for his zanpakuto and his zanpakuto said he was almost ready to learn bankai. Heck, the 11th division is starting to _fear _HIM now. He was also promoted into 5th seat.

Shinji thinks he needs to get his ears checked. Ichigo is missing? Impossible! He is a Vizard dammit. They wont get kidnapped that easily! Well, unless Ichigo was in his human body of course. But even in that Ichigo is 2X the strength of an average human! Shinji remembered when he was training Ichigo. He never gave up. Even though he left for Hueco Mundo with his mask that can only last for 11 seconds, he came back with a mask that can last loads longer. He is not just Ichigo's mentor, he is his friend. No, that's not it either. He is Ichigo's Nakama.

Momo Hinamori gasped. Kurosaki-san is missing? She has never met him before but from what he have heard he is very strong. He is the one who beat Aizen! She has long accepted the fact that Aizen is a treacherous traitor. When he saw the recording of the battle between Kurosaki and Aizen, she saw that Aizen is no longer the person he has been. Heck, he was never that person! She wondered what would have happened if Kurosaki was her captain. He rarely smiles, nut the ones he does are much more genuine than Aizen's! He is truly nice person, but his appearance might suggest the opposite. There are rarely any people that would sacrifice their powers for the greater good.

Byakuya Kuchiki almost lost his stoic face. '_That idiot!'_ was the thought running in his mind. It might look like that he doesn't respect Ichigo, but he does. After all, he has saved Rukia's and his ass way more times then he can count (not that he would admit that) In fact, if Kurosaki was a noble he would have definitely wed them both, under the guise that 'he couldn't find anyone better'. Kurosaki has also changed his views about the law. While there are times when you have to follow it, there are times you shouldn't.

Abarai Renji was shocked. How could his friend disappear. It seemed like yesterday when they were against each other's necks, battling at Karakura Town. Ichigo is a true friend. Someone who wouldn't abandon you even if he would have to die. And Renji knew he himself would do the same thing for Ichigo.

Hisagi was surprised. Ichigo Kurosaki is missing? How can this be! A few months ago, he was thinking about Kurosaki. His ex-captain taught him that fear is needed, and helps you. But Kurosaki is fearless. He doesn't fear anything. But that didn't make sense. How could one get stronger without fear? When he asked Lieutenant Kuchiki about, she told him that he once was afraid of something; himself. His own power, like Hisagi does. Kurosaki became stronger in order to overcome that fear. Then something clicked. Fear is needed, but not by itself. Rather, fear is the fuel that makes us want to improve. Now, Hisagi has improved greatly. And it's all thanks to Kurosaki.

Hitsugaya Toshiro widened his eyes. Kurosaki is missing? Impossible. He has defied everything the enemy has thrown at him, and he just disappear like that? Toshiro sighed. He could remember the many times he said 'THAT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHO TO YOU' at him. He and Kurosaki have battled together, fought bounts, zanpakuto and Arrancars (And even humans) together. It is at times like these that he thinks about Kurosaki.

'_Whaaaat Ichigo is missing? IMPOSSIBRU' _Rangiku thought. That man was always the opposite of her. Cool,calm(Well sometimes) and is one heck of an over-achiever. Seriously, tell him to learn a technique that takes years to learn under a week and he'll learn it in half the time. And her? She is a lazy person who can't do paperwork for her life. And there is that aura around him…it encourages you to work harder, like he does.

Kenpachi Zaraki was angry. This old man is lying! There is no way that Ichigo could have disappeared like that. And if he did, he would have done so in glory, after a victorius battle. He used to like him because he is strong. Now that has changed. He liked not just for his strength, but for his personality, which no one else in his division has, his intelligence, even though his actions might seem stupid, they always have a reason for it. His intelligence is clouded by his hot-headedness, though. Most people in his division are dumb retards. While it is undeniable that you need brawn to fight, brains can be used to make it more enjoyable!

'_No way! Ichi-kun can't just disappear just like that!' _Yachiru thought. She too, at first liked Ichigo for is strength. But he was also great in other things too. He was fun, smart unlike what Byakushi says he is and cool!

'_Impossible'_ Jushiro Ukitake Thought. '_God please, don't make Ichigo die'_ he thought. Ichigo always reminded him of Kaien Shiba, not just because of his looks, but also for his personality. But Rukia said the hollow that ate Kaien was purified by her in Hueco Mundo, so he isn't his reincarnation. Furthermore, Kaien attracted people to him due to his words, but Ichigo did so using his personality. There is something in him that makes you want to follow him. '_Don't die, Ichigo'_ Jushiro thought. He lost Kaien already, he doesn't want to lose someone else!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"May I ask how, soutaicho?" Byakuya asked. Urahara answered

"Kurosaki Ichigo was fighting a Vaste Lorde level Menos Grande. Their combined attacks were so powerful that it created a rip in space. He was sucked into it." Urahara said.

"Why didn't my scanners detect it?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"I don't know either." Urahara said."However, the reason I'm here is to tell all of you that there is a way to ge him back." Urahara looked at him. "But to do it, I need all of your help" Urahara said.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6 A True Reaper I

**Soul Tail- Chapter 6**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

**I had a problem. I could not login for some reason.**

**Disclaimer-The only type of bleach I own is the cleaning version. Nor do I own any tails of fairies. Do they even have tails?**

**I also been thinking of making another fic. I don't think any of you have even **_**heard**_** of Dragonfable, less play it. But if you do, I plan on making a crossover with Bleach.**

**Chapter 6-A true Shinigami ****I**

* * *

On the last chapter of Soul Tail

"_Hello, can I get a room please." A man said._

_Senna widened her eyes. "That voice…could it be…." She looked up. That orange hair, the brown eyes, the oversized butcher knife…._

"_Ichigo?"_

* * *

"SENNA!" Ichigo exclaimed. The purple hair, the red ribbon and those eyes. It was her. The person that saved the dimensions from colliding. Senna the Memory Rosary. Even though Ichigo wasn't supposed to remember her, he did. No one else did though. Why? He didn't know. Maybe it was because he was the last person to see her?

Wait…that didn't make any sense. She's supposed to be dead! She turned to dust right in front of his eyes!

"ICHIGO!" Senna exclaimed while lunging towards him. Ichigo's face was suddenly buried into Senna's C-Cup breasts.

"Mmmmmf Can't breath" Ichigo said.

"Oh sorry" Senna said apologetically while letting Ichigo go.

"Senna? How are you alive?" Ichigo said.

"I was reborn here 17 years ago. Hang on a minute, How are YOU here?" Senna asked.

Ichigo was dumbfounded. 17 years? Odd, only 2 years passed in his world. Must be the universe- travelling.

"I was sucked into here by a rip in space." Ichigo answered.

"Oh, I see." Senna said. She was excited. She is now able to be with the person she loves. Ironic, only hours before she was cursing fate for making her remember about her past life. Now she is thanking it for letting her be with Ichigo.

"Umm Senna, can you get off of me now?" Ichigo said while blushing. Senna now saw that they were in a rather awkward position. She blushed and stood up. Ichigo did the same.

"Senna, can I have room please?" Ichigo said, repeating his first question.

"Oh, sorry." Senna said while going to the counter. She took a key and gave it to Ichigo.

"That would be 1,000 jewels" Senna said. Ichigo gave Senna some money he borrowed from Mirajane and took the key. Senna saw the tattoo on Ichigo's hand.

"You're a part of Fairy Tail?" Senna said.

"Oh yeah. I just joined a while ago." Ichigo answered. Senna widened her eyes. Before, she wanted to join Fairy Tail. Now, she REALLY wants to join it.

Ichigo went to look for his room. He finally found his room, Room 15, and went inside. He checked the room, and then went back to the front door of the inn.

"Oh, why are you leaving so soon?" Senna asked.

"Oh, I'm going to find a library. I need to learn more about this world. Do you know where there is one?" Ichigo answered.

"Well, there is one in Fairy Tail." Senna answered.

Ichigo nodded and said thank you. He left the inn and proceeded to Fairy Tail. At the library he saw thousands, no, millions of books. Ichigo reminded himself to thank Senna for telling him about this place. He then proceeded to read the books.

############################################

**Magnolia Train Station**

Ichigo yawned. He didn't get much sleep last night. He spent most of the time at the library. He read an entire shelf of books. He thanked his ability to read books ultra-fast. Natsu and Gray were fighting. Again. He also saw Lucy there.

"Lucy, why are you here?"

"Mirajane asked me to make Natsu and Gray not to fight each other while Erza's not around. And as you can see….I'm failing miserably." Lucy said with a sigh. Ichigo pitied Lucy.

"Oh hi there, I haven't introduced myself haven't I"A voice said. Ichigo turned around. Behind him was a blue cat.

"Hi, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo said.

"My name is Happy. I'm Natsu's cat." Happy said.

"YOU AREN'T SURPRISED BY THAT AT ALL!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Eh, seen weirder." Ichigo said. As long as Happy didn't turn into a busty woman he was okay with it.

Erza finally showed up. Behind her was lots and lots and lots of luggage. Ichigo sweatdropped. He knew that women liked to bring lots of bags, but this was ridiculous. And how is she able to drag all of them? If it magic power equals strength, then Ichigo should probably be able to cut off mountains with a swing of Zangetsu. Oh wait….

Natsu and Gray immeadiately stopped fighting.

"Okay, let's go" Erza said.

"Wait, Erza!" Natsu said.

"What?" Erza asked.

"I'll go with this mission….but only if you promise to fight me after this!" Natsu said. Ichigo widened his eyes. He checked everyone's reiatsu levels.

Erza=high lieutenant

Natsu=3rd seat

Gray=3rd seat (but a tad bit lower than Natsu)

Lucy=5th seat

By comparison,Erza should be able to beat Natsu easily. Natsu would have a chance, but it would still be hard.

"Oh yeah, and you too, new guy!"Natsu said. Okay, now THAT is a hopeless battle. But Ichigo knows that if Natsu had enough willpower, he could beat him. After all, Ichigo himself is the living proof of that.

Erza agreed to Natsu's condition. Ichigo sighed.

"Fine, I'll fight you" Ichigo said. Natsu gave Ichigo a smile that could match Kenpachi's.

"Can we just go already?" Gray said.

Everyone agreed and went into the train. It was then Ichigo realized Natsu had motion sickness.

"Errr, is he going to be alright?" Ichigo asked.

"Nah, don't worry. He's always like this." Happy said. Natsu was looking very sick.

"Gray, switch places with Natsu. I'm going to make him feel better." Erza said. Gray and Natsu switched. She then proceeded to punch Natsu in the stomach, knocking him out. Lucy and Ichigo sweatdropped.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you guys about your abilities." Ichigo asked.

"Well, I'm a celestial wizard." Lucy said.

"I'm an Ice-make wizard" Gray said.

"A requip wizard" Erza said.

"Natsu's a Fire Dragon Slayer wizard." Happy said. Ichigo widened his eyes. He remembered reading that dragon slayer magic is a lost magic, which eats the magic of another wizard, if the other wizard uses the preferred type of element of the dragon slayer. The user would also be immune to the said element, making this magic the greatest weapon against dragons

"What is YOUR ability, Ichigo?" Erza asked.

Ichigo panicked. He quickly tried to think of a lie. He then remembered about lost magics. Lots of it is still not yet discovered.

"It's a lost magic…. It's called Soul Magic." Ichigo said. Everyone's eyes widened. They never heard of this magic before.

"What does it do?" Lucy asked. The others were curious too.

"It is quite like requip magic. The magic depends on the person I guess." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"The magic depends on the person. It is divided into many more types, melee,which is my type, kido or caster, elemental, projectile, and many more. It depends on their zanpakuto." Ichigo said.

"What is Zanpatutu?" Gray asked.

"Zanpakuto. It is our weapon. All users have it. I can't really describe it, but it is part of our very souls. It can look like anything, but it is generally a sword. All zanpakuto have a unique name. If one were to learn it, they would unlock their initial release, or Shikai. You would only learn the special ability of your zanpakuto when you learn Shikai. It increases our power by at least 1.5 times." Ichigo said.

It took a while for the others to process the information. "So is that broadsword your Zanpakuto?" Erza asked.

Ichigo nodded. "It's name is Zangetsu. It is generally a melee type, but it has one special ability. It is also unique, because it is in a state of permanent Shikai. Most have to call out the name in order to release Shikai, but mine doesn't. It is permanently in Shikai."Ichigo said.

"Why is that?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure, but some said it is due to my enormous magic power." Ichigo asked.

"Now that I have told you about my powers, why don't you tell us about the mission?" Ichigo asked Erza.

"A few days ago on my way back to the guild I heard a few people talking about something called a lullaby. It didn't really make me worry until I heard the name Erigor." Erza said.

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"Erigor is an infamous assassin. He leads the dark guild Eisenwald. He is so infamous that he got the nickname….Shinigami."

"Shinigami?" Ichigo said. He almost wanted to laugh at that. Erza proceeded to tell everyone about other details that she knew.

"Oh, were here" Erza said. They all came out of the station. It was then they realized that they forgotten someone. Natsu.

"Shit" Ichigo said.'_Who knows what trouble he would get into'_

Ichigo didn't know how right he was.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Hmmm its still pretty short.****  
**

**Next Chapter: A true Reaper ****II**


End file.
